Dangerously Cold: Tekken
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: A/N: Just a simple Nina Williams story since there isn't really enough of her; there is tons of pairings with her and adult sexual themes and other suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this story is about lovely Nina Williams and her beauty and awesomeness. Her life is more complicated than anyone else…read to find out why! Takes place during Tekken 6 or even possibly before read and enjoy!**

**Part One: **

**::**

Nina finally told Kazama what he so desperately wanted to hear. She truly had feelings for that man and had even shared things beyond those feelings. That is why Nina had to leave, just to take a vacation from all of it. She and Kazama both know that she craved the power just as much as he but maybe it wasn't all the power that was giving her grievances, maybe it was working with Kazama.

She loved working with him and being there to protect him but there was something else that wasn't right.

They had gotten into an hour long argument. Kazama thought she had betrayed him and was trying to flee to his father but that wasn't it at all. That night she told him how much she cared about him and never in a thousand years would anyone ever hear Nina Williams say she cared about another man other than her father. Kazama did believe her but the whole argument just ended in yelling grabbing and pushing. Neither of them showed signs of defeat yet in their messy situation although they were really feeling a tremendous amount of pain and sadness.

But eventually they each gave into the heated passion that grew strong between them and stripped bare of their clothing.

.

A few days later Nina was gone. Jin understood but he despised it. He knew she was up to something and he couldn't bear to give her up to someone else, not yet anyway.

Nina wasn't really working well out on her own without Kazama beside her yet and it bothered her terribly. Getting something to eat or at least something to drink was the best thing to clear her mind. She arrived at a nearby bar right down Main Street in the middle of busy Tokyo and upon entering the she had stopped in her tracks as a built man dark skinned and tall brushed right passed her in a hurry. She nearly fell over but the stranger prevented even that from happening.

His hand was warm and she barely got a glance at him. He left just like that and was gone. Nina later collected herself and took a seat at the closest white bar chair meeting the door. She looked around the warming and inviting room and admired the dark golden ambiance and the lights that surrounded her; they even decorated the countertop rim. Even the man behind the counter surprised the hell out of her. "Well, well who do we have here?" the silver haired Asian man flashed a bright smile her way leaning an arm across the counter as the other grabbed a bottle from behind.

Nina pretended like she didn't hear a word. Mr. Chaolan moved closer just enough to flick a finger at her long blond bangs. He knew she didn't like that but he didn't mind getting a heel to the groin or a stinging slap to the face he actually enjoyed it especially from the only woman that really ever did it Nina Williams. "Don't touch me," she did have a tone but nothing usual. She sounded too calm at the moment staring the opposite way of Chaolan who was doing so much to get her attention. "How about a drink, it's on me," he flashed those pearly whites of his again but it didn't do anything; she rolled her eyes crossing her legs and rested her head in the palm of her hand. "Sure," she sighed and Lee smiled again turning around in a cloud of dust behind the counter.

.

Nina had been at the bar for an hour already and she had only 3 glasses of champagne but for some odd reason she was terribly tipsy on her feet. She wondered about her drink and what that silver haired bimbo could've done to it while she wasn't looking but once she pushed open the door she had dropped her black clutch and landed on one knee almost revealing what was underneath that slim black dress to the whole world. Chaolan and a few passer byers stopped to stare. "Ms. Williams are you alright dear?" He broke through to the center of the small crowd to get to the wobbly blond in lovely heels and watched as her grim expression grew soft even as he reached out to touch her before her entire body landed against the cold cement. He got to his knees and watched as her eyes began to close.

She attempted to talk and fight him off but she was weak and soon she fell limp in his arms. Some watchers gasped and some backed off but Lee just smiled and waved his hand at the watchers. "She is okay just a little inebriated," he said with a sweat trying to lift her up by her shoulders.

**.**

Nina woke up watching crazy street lights and flashy billboards pass her by through the sky roof in the dark vehicle. Where the hell was she? She wasn't scared but pissed out of her mind.

The vehicle was very nice and roomy as hell; it was much like a limousine and definitely was once she got to her butt and took a look around. The smell was even scarcely familiar and she didn't like it. "Oh you're awake, how was your nap?" that Asian accented voice was smooth soft and seductive; it could only be that filthy playboy Lee Chaolan the man that bought her those drinks and drugged her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nina stormed attempting at using her hands as a weapon when she found that she couldn't move them at all bound by rope and a lot of it. Lee was heard chuckling before stopping the car completely into a very secluded area possibly his manor. Nina couldn't believe this was happening; she was the one that had feelings for him…once and a long time ago now after all these years of trying to gain back her feelings he was going too far for once.

"Calm down darling you're safe with me,"

Was all she remembered hearing before she blacked out once again.

**::**

**E/N: This story revolves a lot around Nina and all the men in her life that had liked her once or still like her…but she eventually falls for Miguel Rojo after meeting him one night. Hope it was a good start!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a mature chapter and involves some serious sexual themes. I hope I don't make Lee Chaolan OOC and this is the chapter where Nina finally comes to meet Miguel somewhat and things get crazy between Nina/Lee!**

**Part Two:**

**::**

She didn't open her eyes all the way they were only slits; she didn't want to speak just yet not until she knew what was going on. Her head was spinning and her stomach was a bit queasy whenever she moved. "Oh you're finally awake I see here sit up and drink this," the voice was so easy to recognize and just like that the blond assassin had Lee on his back within seconds, the bottom of her expensive heel keeping him down and she could see that he was holding onto a tall glass of water, or what appeared to be water.

She glared down at him and pressed the hard heel deeper into his chest cutting off some of his breathing. "You bastard!" she then removed her foot only to kick and shatter that rather priceless thin flute champagne glass from his hand getting nothing back from him in return; just how she liked it her victims speechless.

Lee only looked up slightly at the glass decorating the marble floor with a slight stern grin that made Nina jump. "Don't worry I have more where that came from so how about we settle down now and relax hm?" his right hand wrapped itself around her ankle moving her foot aside as he jumped to his feet brushing off the black tux with a smile for her. "You drugged me!" Nina nipped reaching underneath her dress to grab her dagger but it wasn't there. She froze for a moment and gave Chaolan a hard ugly grimace.

Giving her a sarcastic hurt look and placing his hand over his heart Chaolan spoke breathlessly. "Oh Ms. Nina Williams how could you ever think that I didn't drug you all I did was drop a single sleeping pill into your glass," he explained walking towards her with his hand still over his heart.

He circled her and she grew more impatient and completely irritated with him; "I see you're getting a tad shaky too darling, am I frightening you?" he cocked his head to one side as his dark auburn eyes met her icy blues which had almost set her in some sort of trance brushing back a few silver hairs. Nina swallowed hard without meaning to and kneed Chaolan in the groin. "I have no problem killing you Mr. Chaolan don't mess around with me!" she watched as he struggled to stand tall and had come to realize just seconds later that it was only a joke. "You must have better intentions that that my dear," he sneaked one hand behind her neck grabbing onto her blond ponytail pulling her head back.

She was too slow and that even knocked her off guard. Furrowing her brows and gritting her teeth Nina attempted at clawing his hand off but he had unfortunately been wearing his black leather gloves. "Fingerprints leave clues darling can't have that," he winked and pulled her close just enough so he could get a smell of her; Nina was shaken with disgust and anger with deadly intentions of knocking him a few in the groin and that fucking arrogant head of his.

"Uh get off!" she pulled and pulled and damn it hurt but finally he let go of her and the force of her pull nearly knocked her over.

Lee watched her with a smile. "How much Ms. Williams?" he said out of the blue pulling out a wad of cash from his tux. Nina was a bit curious as to what he was doing her head snapping his way.

"What kind of question is that, what are you doing?" she balled her hands into frighteningly tight fists stepping a couple paces backward. She wanted to know what was going through this man's sick head as he flipped through that green with his eyes always on her. After finally noticing what he was attempting to do Nina swung her leg planning on giving him a good swift kick in the side of the head but he blocked it and grabbed her ankle.

Nina was definitely to the end with him. "You are priceless Nina Williams how could I ever throw any amount of money at you like that?" he carefully let go of her and watched as she tackled him to the ground chuckling at how she quickly topped him.

"I don't really know if Anna would necessarily approve of this but what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Lee's left brow arched and Nina wrapped her hands around his neck. "I will kill you here and now Mr. Chaolan!" she didn't squeeze yet but the plan was in fact quite deadly. Maneuvering herself easefully above him she pinned him with his arms above his head and his legs spread wide with her two knees between them. Looking down at the leftover space between them he grew quite intrigued and interested in how far and how quickly Nina the cold-hearted assassin was going to turn this situation intimate.

"I want my weapons and I want to know why you're doing this?" she had let go of his arms and returned to the hands-around-the-neck. Lee swallowed and later followed a laugh. "I know you don't need all those weapons you're a perfect woman without them," there was the charm again, spilling freely from his lips like the thick blood of a freshly killed victim. All of his words were like rocks but there was a very small part inside her that adored those compliments. "Come on darling how long has it been since you've been with a good man, a good man with the most excellent skills and hand-work?" he winked at her one last time before she froze and the choking commenced.

.

An hour had passed and the two fighters were far from being exhausted after being beaten, kicked at, thrown and even bit with great strength and power. Nina wiped her lip and looked at her own blood smeared across her hand.

Lee Chaolan had kidnapped a grown woman and the victim was just looking for a way out and that meant for only one of them to be put down.

"You're very good but I'm not surprised because I knew you had it in you all the time Nina," Lee licked away fresh blood from his cut lip and inched close until he was pressed up against her taking in her scent; blood, sweat, sugar and peach.

Nina hated Lee Chaolan with a passion and he was only digging himself a deeper much more dangerous hole. "I know you still admire me Ms. Williams and what an excellent choice," he pressed himself even closer against Nina's back wrapping one arm around her waist as the other remained in secrecy behind his very back Nina shaken with rage and fury. She didn't know at the time while all the soft delicate touching was taking place to realize how tired and exhausted she'd suddenly become.

**.**

**.**

_Where was that handsome fighter when she needed someone, someone to free her from this prison? The one she had noticed on the streets of Tokyo, lost, alone, lonely…? She had to admit she had fallen for the Silver-haired demon a long time ago but he took Anna instead of her._

When she awoke again from another one of Chaolan's sleeping tricks, she felt weighed down, hard to breathe. "You taste perfect my dear," his lips were warm across her neck as he nipped and sucked her pulse hands traveling around her body, her bare body that trembled from the cool ambient air. Her vision was still blurred and she was still slightly unconscious when Lee left the bed to light a couple of candles around them which looked terribly beautiful glowing golden through the canopy sheets.

The unaware assassin moved trying to regain consciousness but it was hard. Her eyes fluttered open only to see golden-red ambient light and a figure in a dark robe in nothing else but skin. The dream she wanted years ago was finally coming true but now that the dream had been forever forgotten and thrown away she was almost afraid for the first time.

She never knew Lee Chaolan was this kind of man; a man that used a woman whom was under some crazy drug. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you…his voice was soft it nearly put Nina back into severe unconsciousness but she was strong enough to keep herself nearly aware. She attempted at fighting him off once he topped her a second time but it was useless. He was stronger than her, much stronger and she was too late when he pushed himself into her for the very first time and moved with ease. At first the cold assassin was loose terribly loose that Chaolan was struggling to get a good feel. The pill was going to wear off soon like it should and soon their sexual fantasies would be just like fireworks on Chinese New Year's day.

**.**

Every feeling came rushing back to her all at once and the way they were entwined with one another the assassin gasped arching her back until her soft breasts pressed up against Chaolan's torso.

Lee looked down at her before kissing her lips when she turned her head away in a hurry trying to pull Mr. Chaolan from her. "Get uh-oh stop!" the blue eyed beauty pushed at Chaolan the best she could in this kind of position feeling him twitch and pulse inside and there wasn't really a thing she could do as he continued to push and push.

Nina leaned on her elbows trying to keep herself balanced as her body moved in rhythm to Chaolan's thrusts. He felt her walls tighten and ease up just as soon as he quickened the pace causing her to whimper. She was slowly giving in and he smiled placing each of his arms on both sides of her body to keep himself steady. "I'm sorry darling for never giving you what you wanted all those years back," he fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned pale white kissing her lips sloppy and eagerly. Nina knew giving in was her only option so she bound her shaken legs around his waist to pull him closer toward her causing him to enter even more.

The air between them grew many degrees hotter than it had been just moments ago as they both began to breathe heavy together touching lips. Lee continued to pick it up notch by notch; he grew rough and violent along with quickness and strength in those hips of his that Nina had clawed. "Do you like it?" Nina remained silent as she gazed up at her gorgeous assailant noticing things like how his shiny silver hair would move with their body movements and how his eyes fluttered closed tightly and then soft again.

What was she supposed to say? Yeah I like how you drugged me and began to strip me fucking naked just so you can have sex with me? She sucked in her bottom lip and held her eyes closed tight in anger and the upcoming rush.

Nina didn't want to involve herself in this no more than with her legs wrapped around him and her hands at his hips but his body covered in sweat and bruises made her grow more close to him wanting more.

**.**

**2 days later**

Dammit how could she let a man like Mr. Chaolan take advantage of her being? She felt angry, disgusted, dirty and as filthy as her own sister.

She knew there was no way informing Mr. Kazama of this or her own sister; she was to head back to Mishima Zaibatsu in a few hours. Finishing the last of her warm cappuccino the blond dressed in black leather left the café only to have bumped into the man she'd hoped to sometime see again.

He was tall; a very tall man, dark skinned and perfectly chiseled by the looks at what she was getting off of him as a man. She didn't bother to brush herself off or say sorry she just walked by without saying a word. The young man watched her leave, confused. Who was she?

**::**

**E/N: Well…um I don't really know how to explain this chapter so please no harsh comments. I know it was a bit awkward and weird with the whole Nina/Lee thing but it's over so…thanks for reading next chapter coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some cute fluff/romance between Nina and Jin **** there are a few warnings though to take in: the fluffy romance between them grows into something more into the story so just to warn you, there will also be flashbacks to the scene with Nina and Lee and it is more detailed which will make this chapter a bit more mature! **

**Part Three:**

**::**

Nina Williams returned back to the Zaibatsu where Mr. Kazama had been waiting a few hours for her arrival. She stepped off the helicopter only to find Mr. Kazama standing there, arms crossed and expression hard and serious. He made it perfectly clear that Nina was to return back in an hour not 3 hours later.

"So how was your vacation?" Kazama didn't make it an effort at all to really upset the assassin but she responded with a roll of the eyes and a cross of her arms. "Time well spent Mr. Kazama, only if that were true," she brushed right by him recognizing the snow beneath his feet crunch with every other step behind her. Entering the cool building the doors had closed with a sudden slam and the blond had turned around seconds later. Her heart had pounded in surprise but other than that she was perfectly fine but a little worried about Mr. Kazama.

"What was that for?" Nina asked with her arms motionless at her sides her eyes on his. Kazama had a look; that same old look that she had seen so many times before after doing something that made him upset but she can't recall doing anything that would've made him upset.

He held his arms crossed again glaring at her behind those dark raven lashes of his. He wanted something and she could tell by that gleam in his eye.

She possessed a purple bruise under her jaw on the left side right below her ear and another bruise across the collarbone that she hoped Mr. Kazama wouldn't find. But she knew what he wanted and she wasn't planning on giving it to him. "Leave the room," Kazama bobbed his head in the direction of two of his soldiers standing against the left side of the building both shoulder to shoulder in silence. They each left also in silence and suddenly the room grew quieter and Kazama left the area he was presently standing in and stood before his blond bodyguard with a smile.

It was her fault she had him grown impossibly fond and attracted to her but what was she supposed to do when he was hurt, left with nothing to hold on to and it was in his time of need and she was there to comfort him.

"Wh-what happened?" in the midst of reaching toward her face Jin noticed that dark bruise and he grew suspicious and angry; not with her but whom ever done this.

Nina being tough and strong brushed his hand away closing her eyes. "Just a few crazy people that's all," she confessed a lie to him, biting her lip and hiding the truth. But he could clearly see that something else had been on her mind. He cocked his head and looked at her and without thinking his eyes had slipped south and gazed down her white half-buttoned up blouse. "What happened to you, this bruise looks terrible?" Jin popped open her blouse in a rush busting a few or more buttons causing the assassin to snap and fight back revealing a dark bruise covering her collarbone and more.

"Mr. Kazama!" the woman had taken a hold of Mr. Kazama's wrist and pulled him back. "What has gotten over you?" she wondered her voice more stern than confused and careful. She despised him at the moment after exposing her lovely womanly breasts held back by a white bra. Jin had stepped off and thought about what he had done to his own personal bodyguard.

"I'm sorry Ms. Williams but who did this to you?" he asked again never ending the topic watching her try to use what was left of her blouse to cover her assets.

Thinking about what he said Nina shut her eyes and let her thoughts take her where she'd rather not be.

**.**

"_You're a gorgeous woman, Ms. Nina Williams," his voice drew hard thick shivers down the middle of her spine causing her lips to quiver involuntarily, her eyes still trying to open and her own mind attempting to regain its strength as his hips pushed forward fiercely pounding his hard length inside her, adoring her squeals and weary whines._

_The air around them smelled of warm vanilla strawberries thanks to the scented candles lining this very room as Mr. Chaolan's palms held a handful of Nina's breasts squeezing carefully while he kissed her motionless lips. She was still very much conscious but still not enough to fully put her body into motion in ability to escape Lee Chaolan's sexual grasp. She could eventually see and she saw a gorgeous face before her moist with sweat and a smile big and pleasing. _

_She could still feel him inside her twitching, throbbing and thrusting dangerously careful and soon became very dangerous and painful. Nina never knew this Chinese pretty boy had it in him to reach up to such a speed and force; it made her cry and bite her lip penetrating his back with her nails. _

_She disliked this so much, being used as she was under the control of the sleep drug, so harmless but so very powerful and he then spiced it up!_

.

A single tear left the corner of her eye, but she had wiped it away. "I'm sorry Mr. Kazama—Jin touched her shoulder stroking it slowly and carefully. He looked at her inching slowly toward her; "No I'm sorry for degrading you like that_,_" Jin spoke softly before removing his hand.

Nina could really use the comfort right now but giving into emotions like that so easily would make her seem less deadly and dangerous. "What should I cook for dinner Mr. Kaza-he interrupted her with a shake of his head. "No call me Jin, and you don't have to worry about food I already have a few people on that and besides your supposed to be beside me not in a kitchen," he explained replacing her shoulder again with his hand.

Jin moved closer toward the blond woman and before long he had his lips pressed up against her own tasting the sweetness of her peach gloss.

Jin soon had her against the wall on the right side one hand pinning back her shoulder and the other around her neck loosely with a thumb drawing half circles on her bottom lip. "Jin we both know we can't do 'this' here," Nina tried to speak between kisses that he continued on mercilessly giving her with her two hands flat against his chest rubbing his hard muscles from underneath his grey patterned collared shirt.

Kazama removed his lips from her and gave her a quick look. "We can but it would definitely be inappropriate and what we don't need is for anyone to find out that we are having an old love affair," he rubbed the tip of his nose with his thumb and unpinned Ms. Williams from the wall as the two of them headed toward the north side of the building climbing the stairs.

_She felt her body move against his as he rocked her deeply kissing her lips, grasping her breasts; how come she was giving into him so easily? Her body jolted awake as soon as the sleep pill had worn off a few hours after he gave her the glass of champagne and she could really feel every moment and every sound as their bodies clashed together. _

"_I never knew how good you would be Ms. Williams you're just excellent!" he smiled into the pit of her neck as he gave her a soft lick meeting the very hardness of her sweet collarbone. _

_Lee Chaolan was an amazing lover but he was a rough mean lover as well; he raged, he gave her a few slaps here and there but they were nothing compared to what she had experienced before, he was more gentle with her though than cruel. Already coming to his senses that his previously unconscious lover is not so unconscious anymore he hoisted himself up on his palms looking down at the lovely creature beneath him breathing hard, mouth half-open. "What's wrong dear?" the silver haired demon cocked his head and smiled. She felt the soft tip of him brush against her inner thigh as he pulled out; Nina couldn't believe this was happening; her body ached, her head was spinning and she was going to kill this fucking bastard. _

_As moments passed Lee locked his arms behind the back of her knees and placed them just over his shoulders and entered her struggling body once more. Nina growled as he entered thrusting in and out terribly. _

_Her fingers damaged the back of his neck when he pounded harder and faster revealing his teeth all strained and gritted. He felt the wetness of her sex and smiled closing his eyes feeling his climax come closer as soon as hers arrived, once her body trembled with another one of those deadly thrusts of his. _

__As the last of Nina's clothing was peeled free from her body Jin kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt and leaned over her to kiss her again. Her heart began to race and she began to fret breathlessly pushing Kazama back.

He tried a few more times and gave up after she continued to stop him; it was no use and he didn't want to make her do something she plainly didn't want to do. "I'm sorry Nina, forgive me," he dropped his head as he got up from her to sit at the foot of the bed with nothing but his pinstripe slacks on. Nina remained there still as hell staring up at the ceiling with a blank look. She was covered in nothing but her own skin shaking from the cold atmosphere surrounding her.

"No forgive me Jin for being a tease," she sat up slowly grabbing her clothes and carefully stepping into them with ease.

Jin didn't say a word back to respond to that. So he stood up and finished robing himself up again.

**.**

"Vete a la mierda!" the Spaniard fighter cursed after he had fallen to the ground blood dripping from the side of his mouth and spilling from his nose he can smell the metallic-ness of his own blood.

His attacker otherwise known as the victim stood over him with a demonic stare and a demented gleam in his dark eyes. "Stay down you filthy mutt, where you belong!" the Asian man above him wiped the blood from his slashed cheek spitting on the dark skinned man, whom unfortunately jumped right back up and snapped like no one has ever done before.

A few Tokyo police showed up with guns and batons with their crazy high-pitched voice to go along with it all running toward the fight.

A dark haired officer pulled the Spanish man from the younger Asian man telling him to calm down in his native language; fuck why didn't they just speak English or at least learn some English they were police officers damn.

**.**

Miguel eased up and so had the red-haired Korean. The two went their separate ways and fortunately neither of them had to stay the night in a jail cell.

**::**

**E/N: Sorry that was a pretty stupid ending but I had to add some more characters to the story! That was Miguel Rojo and Hwoarang Wolong just fighting around just because. Don't know how many more chapters I'm planning on adding but there will be a couple more before I finish! See YA!**


End file.
